Heretofore, there has been known vehicle-stop (zero vehicle speed) idling stop control for automatically stopping an engine during stop of a vehicle. The vehicle-stop idling stop control is configured to automatically stop the engine, upon satisfaction of a start condition that a driver depresses a brake pedal by a given amount or more after the vehicle is stopped. The vehicle-stop idling stop control is further configured to automatically restart the engine, upon satisfaction of a termination condition that the driver releases the brake pedal during execution of the vehicle-stop idling stop control. In this situation, a brake fluid pressure is increased when the driver depresses the brake pedal by the given amount or more at start of the control, and the increased brake fluid pressure will be maintained constant until after the restart of the engine. This restrains the vehicle from starting moving due to a creep force arising from the restart of the engine.
Further, there has been known non-zero vehicle speed idling stop control for automatically stopping an engine during traveling of a vehicle. The non-zero vehicle speed idling stop control is configured to automatically stop the engine, upon satisfaction of a start condition that the vehicle is decelerated to a given vehicle speed or less, before the vehicle is stopped. The non-zero vehicle speed idling stop makes it possible to suppress fuel consumption to improve fuel economy as compared to the vehicle-stop idling stop control (see, for example, the following Patent Document 1).